


Bezsenność

by Minnoroshi



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: Shirotani ma problemy ze snem nawet w objęciach Kurose. Prowadzi ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę i wierzy, że nie zasłużył na miłość młodego lekarza, a jednocześnie nie chce, by ten go zostawił. Jednak, co o tym wszystkim myśli Kurose?





	Bezsenność

**Author's Note:**

> Już publikowałam tutaj parę lat temu to opowiadanie pod tym samym tytułem jako Minnoroshi. Jednak w ostatnim czasie przeszłam na to konto, dlatego mam zamiar je usunąć. Do tego czasu uprzejmie proszę o nieoskarżanie mnie o plagiat.  
> Po prostu niedawno znalazłam to opowiadanie na Wattpadzie, a przeczytawszy wszystkie miłe komentarze, postanowiłam je poprawić :) Szczególnie jestem za to wdzięczna szklanemupudelku z Wattpada, której ciepłe słowa mnie bardzo zmotywowały!  
> To mój pierwszy ff z 'Ten Count', więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Czasem zostawałem u Kurose na noc. W przypadku innej osoby na pewno bym się na to nie zgodził, w końcu nie wiadomo, jakie zarazki mogą fruwać w powietrzu obcego domu, kto mógł wcześniej siedzieć na poduszkach na kanapie lub dotykać ręcznika w toalecie. Nie cierpiałem tego. Prawdę mówiąc, okropnie się tym brzydziłem. Jednak gdy w grę wchodziły mieszkanie i łóżko Kurose, jakoś nie czułem takiego wielkiego obrzydzenia... Nawet spanie pod jedną kołdrą nie wydawało mi się takie okropne. Ale mimo to coraz częściej zdarzały mi się takie noce, kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć. Przewracałem się z boku na bok. Poniekąd przeżywałem koszmar na jawie – tak jak w tej chwili.

Obróciłem głowę w jego stronę. Miał spokojny wyraz twarzy i oddychał równomiernie. Jego grzywka opadła mu na czoło, a długie rzęsy w bladym świetle księżyca rzucały cień na jego smukłe kości policzkowe. Był naprawdę przystojny, niemal perfekcyjny, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że tacy ludzie chodzili po ziemi. Rozczulony wyciągnąłem rękę w jego kierunku, ale szybko ją cofnąłem. Nie mogłem go dotknąć. Albo mówiąc prościej – obawiałem się tego. Jak ostatni tchórz bałem się kontaktu z osobą, na której zależało mi najbardziej na świecie... Nagle przed moimi oczami pojawiło mi się wspomnienie tego, jak Kurose powiedział mi, że mnie kocha. Nie udzieliłem mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, ale do tej pory pamiętam, jak wtedy biło mi serce. Z jednej strony czułem się zszokowany i szczęśliwy, że ktoś taki jak on zainteresował się kimś takim jak ja,   
z drugiej – nie mogłem tego pojąć. Nie wiedziałem, jak odpowiedziećna jego uczucia. Ale mimo to za żadne skarby świata nie chciałem, aby mnie zostawił. Wiedziałem, że to samolubne z mojej strony, ale nic na to nie mogłem poradzić.

Otaczały nas egipskie ciemności. Leżeliśmy obok siebie niczym dwie mumie w grobowcu, zatopieni w ciszy, nawet się nie dotykając. Kurose nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy, jak bardzo w tej chwili pragnąłem go dotknąć, przytulić... Ale nie potrafiłem. Wpatrywałem się w jego plecy, próbując odgadnąć, czy już zasnął. Zresztą, to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Bo co by to zmieniło? Czy gdyby spał, odważyłbym się do niego zbliżyć?

Ciekawiło mnie, czy Kurose też myślał o podobnych rzeczach? Nawet jeśli tak, to nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. W końcu jak miał się zachować, kiedy osoba, którą kochał, brzydziła się jakimkolwiek kontaktem fizycznym? Był pewny, że prowadził ze sobą walkę, do której się nie przyznawał. Robił to dla mnie i to doceniałem, ale wiedziałem, że jemu również nie było łatwo.

Od początku wiedziałem, że byłem okropny. Przeze mnie Kurose cierpiał. Starał się nie pokazywać, ile to go kosztowało, jak bardzo to przeżywał.   
A mimo to zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że na niego nie zasłużyłem. Kurose był lekarzem, w dodatku przystojnym i młodym, i chociaż nie raz widziałem na ulicy kobiety, które wodziły za nim pożądliwym wzrokiem, on zdawał sobie nic z tego nie robić skupiony na rozmowie ze mną. Mógł mieć każdą kobietę i każdego mężczyznę, jednak całą uwagę poświęcał właśnie mi, mimo że sam siebie uważałem za „gorszy model". Ale jemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu on sam wyciągnął do mnie pomocną dłoń i, nim się obejrzałem, stał się bardzo ważną dla mnie osobą. A ja nie mogłem, albo raczej nie chciałem, zmusić się, by było inaczej...

Wiedziałem, że po części kierują nim jego własne pobudki. Była z niego sprytna bestia – powiedział, że nie zdradzi mi ich, dopóki nie napiszę dziesiątego punktu na naszej liście... Ale jeślibym nawet je poznał, czy byłbym w stanie wyrzucić go ze swojego życia? Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Właśnie dzięki nim mogłem spędzać z Kurose tyle czasu i choć na kilka chwil poczuć się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Przez samą jego obecność czułem się tak dobrze... Jednak czasem miałem wrażenie, że to za mało, że sama świadomość jego bliskości, już nie wystarcza. Chciałem jakoś mu się odwdzięczyć i nie tylko wiedzieć, że był zawsze obok mnie – chciałem to również poczuć. Dlatego w tej chwili tak desperacko pragnąłem go dotknąć. Ale nie mogłem. Po prostu nie mogłem się zdobyć, by to zrobić. Chyba miałem w sobie coś z masochisty. „Wiesz, Kurose-kun, chyba jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy, niż przypuszczałem..." – pomyślałem na granicy jawy i snu, aż w końcu zasnąłem...

Obudził mnie krzyk. Mój własny. Musiałem krzyczeć przez sen. Albo raczej koszmar. Koszmar? Dziwne, niczego nie pamiętałem. Leżałem w łóżku zlany potem, ciężko oddychając. Usiadłem i zacisnąłem dłonie na pościeli, aż mi kłykcie zbielały. Spojrzałem w bok. Na szczęście nie obudziłem Kurose. Nagle ogarnęły mną dreszcze. Znowu się bałem. Bałem się jego obecności. Co to był za sen? O tacie? O Uedzie? Z pewnością. Nic nie budziło we mnie takiego lęku jak przeszłość... Nagle poczułem się cały brudny. Obecność śpiącego mężczyzny zaczęła mi ciążyć. Z jakiegoś powodu dostałem wyrzutów sumienia. I mdłości. Głowa mi pękała. Chciałem znaleźć się jak najdalej od Kurose. Sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Byłem przerażony. Moje oczy nagle rozszerzyły się w szoku. Moje dłonie były całe brudne. Brud był wszędzie – pod paznokciami, między palcami, sięgał aż do łokci i znikał za materiałem piżamy. Przez kręgosłup przeleciał mi upiorny dreszcz. Przed oczami stanął mi mój ojciec i Ueda... Nie, nie, nie! Nie chciałem o tym już myśleć! Miałem dość! Zerwałem się z łóżka i chciałem biec do łazienki, gdy poczułem ucisk na nadgarstku. Zobaczyłem zaspane oczy Kurose przyglądające mi się z zatroskaniem.  
\- Shirotani-san?  
Spojrzałem na nasze splecione dłonie. Brud zniknął.  
\- Ku-Kurose-kun? – wychrypiałem.  
\- Coś się stało?  
Wzdrygnąłem się. Nagle poczułem, że kręci mi się w głowie, a nogi się pode mną zachwiały. Przed upadkiem ochroniło mnie mocne ramię Kurose. Spojrzałem na niego ponownie i poczułem, jak lęk znowu ściska mi gardło.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, po prostu obudziłem się i źle poczułem.... Chciałem pójść do łazienki. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem...  
\- Nie, nic nie szkodzi. Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Znowu usłyszałem troskę w jego głosie i fala wyrzutów sumienia zalała mój umysł. Nie zasłużyłem na nikogo. Byłem okropny. Brzydziłem się kontaktem fizycznym z ludźmi, ale to ja byłem najgorszy, to ja miałem nieczyste sumienie.  
W odpowiedzi pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
\- To nic wielkiego, Kurose-kun, idź już spać.  
Przyjrzał mi się uważnie.  
\- Mnie możesz powiedzieć, Shirotani-san. Wiesz o tym. I nie mówię tego tylko jako lekarz, ale również dlatego, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.  
Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem o tym doskonale, ale mimo to nie mogłem się przemóc i powiedzieć, co mnie tak naprawdę dręczyło. Milczałem. W odpowiedzi Kurose westchnął i położył się na materacu, ciągnąc mnie, bym się położył obok niego. Leżeliśmy w ciszy. On wiedział, że mnie coś gryzło. Nie podobało mu się, że nie chciałem mu powiedzieć, ale nie naciskał. Na tę myśl czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Atmosfera między nami zaczynała mnie powoli przerastać. Znowu się bałem i czułem rosnącą w gardle gulę. Chyba nie tylko ja miałem tego dość, bo Kurose w końcu się odezwał:  
\- Shirotani-san?  
\- Tak?  
\- Zimno mi.  
Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Ech? Przecież dzisiejsza noc jest bardzo ciepła....  
\- Ale to z powodu braku innego rodzaju ciepła czuję chłód. Shirotani-san?  
\- Tak?  
\- Chciałbym kiedyś abyś zaczął mi mówić więcej o sobie... Nie naciskam, ale może wtedy potrafiłbym ci pomóc.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Chciałbym, abyś pokonał swoje problemy i był szczęśliwy.  
\- Wiem...  
\- Zależy mi na tobie, dlatego chcę, aby było ci dobrze i byśmy zawsze byli razem.  
Poczułem, jak na to wyznanie serce zamiera mi w klatce piersiowej, a twarz zalewa fala gorąca.  
\- I wiesz, co, Shirotani-san?  
\- T-tak?  
\- Chciałbym kiedyś móc przespać całą noc wtulony w twoje plecy.  
Kurose odwrócił się w moją stronę. Blade światło księżyca odbijało się w jego tęczówkach. Był tak blisko, że nasze usta niemal się dotykały. Moje policzki i uszy nagle zrobiły się gorące i wiedziałem, że to nie tylko zasługa jego ciepłego oddechu, który owiewał moją twarz. Po chwili skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej i przycisnąłem poduszkę do brzucha.  
\- Ja też bym tego chciał...  
\- Wiem. Dlatego będę starał się jeszcze bardziej, by ci w tym pomóc. Uda ci się. Wierzę w to.  
Spuściłem wzrok zakłopotany. Rany, dlaczego musiałem tak idiotycznie reagować za każdym razem, kiedy mówił do mnie w ten sposób?  
\- Uhm, ja również się postaram – Wyszeptałem.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się po prostu w siebie w milczeniu. Nagle Kurose przybliżył odrobinę twarz do mojej i wyciągnął rękę. Zamknąłem oczy spanikowany, kiedy poczułem delikatny strumień powietrza na moich włosach. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Miałeś pierze we włosach, Shirotani-san – Uśmiechnął się lekko, trzymając piórko między palcami.  
\- Ech? A-ach! – Jęknąłem i zarumieniłem się – Dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma za co. Dobranoc, Shirotani – san.  
Odparł, po czym odwrócił się do mnie plecami jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przyglądałem się jego wystającej z pościeli czuprynie jeszcze przez chwilę.   
W końcu nieśmiało przysunąłem się do jego pleców. Chociaż ich nie dotykałem, czułem bijące od nich ciepło. Oparłem o nie czoło. Zacząłem niepewnie:  
\- Um, Kurose-kun... Ja...  
\- Spokojnie, Shirotani-san, będę na ciebie cierpliwie czekał. Obiecuję.


End file.
